Growing Up
by Adoxagraphy.Angelus
Summary: The Clique will learn what the true meaning of growing up is... And it starts with .!
1. Chapter 1

"Kuh-laire, puh-lease, just act like your enjoying yourself," Massie said through gritted teeth and a fake smile. "Mingle, meet people, we're in a whole new world." Claire made a very poor attempt at smiling as people passed by. "And, for gosh-sake, SMILE! You know the thing you do when you're happy?"

Kristen danced over to the two girls, dressed in a lime green dress, with a black lace short sleeves and a lace back. Her Jimmy Choo boots were an ah-mazing accessory, to say the least, all credit to Alicia. The neon lights bounced off of her long blonde hair, making her have the 'rapunzel' effect. This might be the reason that she had three guys walking behind her.

"C'mon, Mass, Claire! We're all dancing, even Dylan, who said she felt fat," Kristen said, grabbing Claire's hand. Claire sent one pleading look at Massie, who was covered head –to-toe in designer labels; Vera Wang three inch heels, a Juicy mini-skirt, brown cardigan, and a red mini-jacket over that.

Claire, who gave one more pleading look, was dressed in a sweater dress, with a thick black belt at the stomach, and black flats. On her head, over the mound of pretty, curly blonde hair was a black bureau. She followed Kristen ungratefully, as Massie watched scornfully. Her eyes gave away her attitude, which needed an adjustment.

Claire sighed, as she started swaying her hips to the music, and putting her hands in the air, snapping. A boy pulled her off, and he started dancing. He had dark brown hair that was in a perfect cut.

The upbeat music changed to a new Brittney song, 3. Massie was dancing behind Claire with a guy, but stopped suddenly. Her mouth quickly went into an O. "Excuse me," she said as she grabbed Claire's arm, running off towards the bathroom.

Claire was so shocked, she continued to run with Massie, confused. Massie pulled her friend into the restroom, and pulled a little green thing out of her purse. She handed it to Claire.

"Why are you giving me a tampon?" Claire asked, a confused look going upon her face.

"Ehmagosh, Kuh-laire, you started, hurry," she rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room, shutting the door.

_I really did start this time_, Claire thought, shaking her head. She reached to the back of her dress, feeling for wetness. "Oh, my gosh! I'm soaked!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia smacked the ball over the net, watching triumphantly as her opponent fumbled, and the ball went out. She ran over to Kristen. "Oh, ya, babe, we're just that good," she grinned.

"Alicia, you're my best friend, but I NEVER GOT THE BALL!" Kristen shouted. "And I'm the sports girl."

"Sorry, Kristen, I'm just WAY into tennis, you know that I didn't mean too," Alicia said as she popped a piece of gum into her mouth. Her black tennis skirt, matched with a DKNY girl's polo, and black shoes popped with the green court. Her long black hair was tied up into a ponytail.

"Rematch," the opponent, Janet Kay, called out, panting.

"You got it," Kristen called back. "This time, you get front." Alicia nodded, running up to the front. Alicia watched intently as Janet, the 'female dog', and her team mate, Lacy, 'Spacey Lacy', got ready to hit the ball. When the ball came flying by, Alicia jumped up, hitting the ball as her skirt flew up to reveal her bloomer.

"Ehmagosh!" Kristen screamed when she did. Her mouth hung open, and her left hand dropped the racket and covered her mouth. "Alicia! Get your butt over here!" Alicia gave her a confused look, before running over to her.

"You, uh, started," Kristen mumbled to her friend.

"Started what?" the brunette, could-be-a-super-model, asked loudly. She cocked her head, her straight hair spilling over her shoulder; Kristen hushed her, before whispering something in her ear. Alicia gasped before running off the court, and into the schools bathroom. "Ehmagosh!" you could hear her scream all over the school.

_A/N: Hey, everyone. I plan to keep these stories short and snappy. There would be five chapters originally, but I am thinking that they're will be one for Layne Abley, a flashback for Kendra and Judi, and I think thats it. Thanks!_

_Yes, by the way, this if for humor. Look at the genra, please. Thanks! Love yall!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan was super excited. She was going to be on her mom's show, with her best friends, of course. Her mother was doing a super special on, 'pre-teens; Kids or teens?' The Clique, consisting of Massie, alpha, Alicia, beta, Kristen and Dylan, followers, and Claire, of course, the newest addition, we're in the SUV, on their way to the studio. Isaac said, "Girls, we're here. You better hurry. The show starts in ten."

The Pretty Committee scrambled out of the car, Massie scanning everyone for outfit problems. Kristen was wearing a red tank top and black skinny jeans from SAKS Fifth. Dylan's outfit screamed, 'CHIC!' She was wearing purple skinny jeans, DKNY, and a black halter top with diamonds covering the halter strap. Alicia was wearing a black mini skirt paired with purple leggings, and a black long sleeve T from DKNY. Claire was wearing all Juicy, courtesy of Massie. Her pants were white skinny jeans, with a striped tank top, and a gray vest covering it.

Massie, meanwhile, was wearing a DKNY blue, grey, and black dress that had strips hanging off of it, paired with black leggings, and a wavy vest hanging over it. She looked stunning.

Massie hooked arms with her friends, and said, "We're walking to Tik Tok by Ke$ha. On two." Massie sung the song to herself, as did the other girls as they marched into the building. Everyone turned to stare as Dylan showed them the way to the stage.

"Girls, we have to start recording right… now," Dylan's mother said, ushering them to the couch. The girls sat down, and Merri-Lee sat in the arm chair. "Welcome to the Good Morning show. I'm Merri-Lee, and today I'm interviewing girls for my new segment, 'Pre-teens; Kids or Teens?" And the interview started. Merri-Lee asked them about school, boys, and jealousy. They answered these questions ready and poised.

Dylan looked like she was in pain. A minute later, she screamed, and said, "Ehmagosh! I started!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kristen sighed, munching on a bag of chips under the desk in her History class. Her stomach was killing her and she was wondering if it was because of the fact she didn't eat that morning. She stared off blankly, spacing out, trying not to think about her stomach.

"Ms. Gregory, care to join us?" her teacher said loudly, clearing her throat. Mrs. Linch was known to be toughest teacher in the school. Kristen jumped when she heard her talk.

"Oh, y-ya," she stuttered. "Mrs. Lynch, I'm not feeling too well. Can I go to the nurses office?"

"After class, yes. I will not have students missing the lessons!" the teacher said irritatitly. Kristen sighed, standing up to go talk to her teacher. Behind her, students laughed openly. She looked back at them, confused.

"Mrs. Lynch, I think I might Ralph," she said, trying to act even more sick than she was. The teacher dismissed her plead with a wave of her hand, and she walked back to her desk, her head hanging down.

"Oh, my gosh, Kristen, you may go to the nurse," the teacher said suddenly. She turned back to the other students, and said, "Class, lets continue." Kristen wondered what was wrong now, but when she went back to her desk to get her books, she saw the blood on her seat. "Ehmagosh!"


	5. Chapter 5

Massie sat in front of the whole school, her school, letting everyone know her campaign for class president. "I will be fair, and earn more money for the school. And two more scholar ships will be let out every year." She rubbed her fingers together, showing the symbol for money.

She said, "I will make a great class president. Thank you!" She walked back to her seat, a smug smile on her face. She heard a few gasps, a few laughs, and a few snickers. She sat down, but got up quickly, feeling a wet spot on her but.

"Ehmagosh!"


	6. Chapter 6

Layne Abley went through the clothing in the vintage store she just loved. She already had a pair of skinny plaid pants in her arms, a pair of suspenders with pants attached, and a white shirt with a tie attached to it.

"Layne! Please hurry, we have to get to a _reasonable_ store soon!" her mother called to her. She replied a muffled okay, seeing how her mouth was stuffed with a sucker, her newest food obsession. She stooped into the dressing room, pulling off her pants and pulling on the white and blue plaid pants. She sat down for a minute to see if they were too short, and then stood back up, looking at the front before turning to look at the back.

There on the back, was a red spot. It was unmistakably blood. "Ehmagosh!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kendra shook lightly as she took a sip of wine. "My baby girl is grown up!" she cried, before blowing her nose into a napkin. Tears streamed down her face, her mascara running slightly.

Judi nodded, crying into Kendra's shoulder. "Just yesterday she was wearing diapers!"

"And getting into everything!" Kendra added, her words slurred, either from the alcohol or from the sobs. "And going to Pre-k…. She clung to my leg, and wouldn't let go!"

Judi sighed, and said, "I remember when I started…."

"_Sally!" a pretty, skinny girl cried, her brown hair swinging in a ponytail high on her head. "You have science right now, too, right?" Her brown eyes sparkled, and her smile was wide._

"_Yeah, Judi," a petite blonde, Sally, replied. "C'mon." The girls hooked arms, and started walking down the hall. _

"_Hold on a minute, will you? I have to use the restroom," Judi said, steering herself towards the bathroom. Sally nodded, and stood outside the bathroom, waiting. _

_A few minutes later a faint, "Oh, my gosh!" could be heard. _


	8. Chapter 8

As Judi continued to gaze aimlessly, Kendra's mind wandered back to her own story….

"_Kendra, sweetie, put on your jacket, its cold out," a sickly-sweet voice cooed out of another room. _

"_Okay, mother," a haughtily voice replied. The girl had long dark brown hair, thick black eyelashes, and green eyes. She was standing in the doorway, looking like she was about to get a coat, before rushing out and slamming the door. _

_She started walking her normal route to school; down Sixth Street, up to Maine Ave and down the block to her school. As normal, she saw her friends waiting for her at the corner of Sixth. "Hey, girls." _

"_Hey, Kendra," a blonde haired-blue eyed combo replied. "You look great today." Kendra smiled inside of herself. She looked down at her outfit as if she didn't notice she'd worn something fabulous._

_She was wearing a pink T-shirt with blue leggings under it, and complimented with chunky high heels, a few thick braclets, and complete with brown legwarmers. Her hair was curled with a black headband in. "This old thing? I got it… has to be two weeks ago." She smiled cheekily. _

"_Total chick," her other friend, Stephanie, who had black hair and blue eyes, agreed. _

"_Well, girls, let's move if we want to get there first," Kendra said, secretly pleased that her friends loved her outfit. "Now, come on." She started walking ahead, as the group looked at the back of her outfit. _

"_Um, Kendra?" a sweet voice said hesitantly. _

"_Yeah, Brenda?" she called back. _

"_There's something on your leggings…." Kendra turned her waist slightly to see the back of her leggings._

"_Ehmagosh!" _


End file.
